


Buzz

by sloganeer



Series: big_foam_finger [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those 'Gliders are killing me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> for ljcomm=contrelamontre. challenge: ambiguous beginning, 30 minutes

Clark's still thinking about it ten days later. He stands in line for his coffee, listening to the baristas debating last night's winning goal, but they don't know. They can't look at him and tell, though Clark is sure people are staring. He feels taller. He feels like ripping off his glasses and letting his eyes tell every secret.

"Then Gagnon dives," the guy's saying as he sprays Clark's whipped cream. "I'm out of my seat, and the puck still goes in. I couldn't believe it."

The girl nods frantically. "I know. Those 'Gliders are killing me. So close every time and they still can't win."

Clark wants to pull them aside and get a few quotes from genuine Sugarglider fans, but he's already late and they're moving onto the next latte.

In the back of a cab on its way to the stadium, Clark feels it again. His lips are buzzing as he licks the whipped cream away. Lex knew exactly what he was doing. Clark couldn't watch a game without that same warmth coursing through him, and he missed too many goals looking for Lex's red hair when he should have been following the puck.

The bus is already parked when Clark's cab pulls up to the stadium. He pays the driver, throws his coffee cup in a nearby trash can, and jogs over to the crowd in time for the coach's speech.

"I'm proud of these guys. And, though we're only coming home with two wins, we're still coming home to fans who love us."

It's the standard road trip speech, one that Clark has transcribed on his computer from the last time. Change the number of wins, and he can call it a new story. He tunes it out, searching out Gagnon instead for a quick interview. But when his eyes fall on red hair, they refuse to move. Lex smiles in his direction and, though he's packed tight in a crowd of press, there's no doubt.

He pushes his way out and meets Lex on the other side of the bus. This is where it happened ten days ago. Lex leans over and kisses him again, drawing it out until the blood in Clark's head is pounding and drowning out everything but Lex.

This might be a conflict of interest, but Clark's not ready to name things he doesn't understand.


End file.
